


Cult Meetings in Cemeteries are Never Good News

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to some Intel, there was a cult that met in this cemetery on rainy nights with full moons. The whole thing was clichéd, really. It was probably just a bunch of punk kids drinking and smoking weed and playing with Ouija boards, but one of Batman’s contacts said that the group were trying to summon something. Something really, really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cult Meetings in Cemeteries are Never Good News

**Author's Note:**

> The first three lines of this fic are super old, but the rest of it I wrote pretty recently. I really love Ted and Booster; I like to think that they're an excellent team, even considering all of their screwups.

“Why are we here, again?” Booster leaned closer to Ted as he whispered, as if they weren’t the only ones in the cemetery right now. 

“We’re doing research for a case, Booster. And what are you so afraid of? It isn’t like you haven’t seen dead people before in various states of decay!” 

“I know, but there’s something incredibly freaky about cemeteries! Seriously, I feel like a million people are staring at me. You know how, in school, you’re on stage doing one of those shitty musical things and you can just feel everyone in the auditorium watching you and waiting for you to mess up? I was fat as a kid, Ted! I fell on my ass on stage so many times!” 

“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous,” Ted sighed, his attention being drawn to a gargoyle that he could have sworn wasn’t a few gravestones away just a minute ago.  
“Hey, has that always been there?” Ted pointed to the gargoyle and scrunched up his face. Booster turned to look at it and gave it a sour look. 

“Probably. You know that the people who built Gotham had a serious gargoyle fetish. They were even here when I grew up. Like, sure, we have flying cars and shit, but has anyone thought to get rid of the gargoyles? No way, they’re historical—“It just moved! I swear, it just moved!” “Now you’re being the ridiculous one, Beetle. That thing might be creepy, but it’s just getting to you. Too much Doctor Who?” 

Ted shut up. He was definitely pouting now, so they continued walking through the marshy place in the dark. It hadn’t been well cared for in years; the too-long grass, headstones that were fallen over or about to with the names faded out due to the acid rain. It was sad, really, knowing that the people buried there had lives and probably people had loved them, only to be forgotten. The thought of it made Booster’s throat tighten. 

It was true, though, that they were there doing an investigation. According to some Intel, there was a cult that met in this cemetery on rainy nights with full moons. The whole thing was clichéd, really. It was probably just a bunch of punk kids drinking and smoking weed and playing with Ouija boards, but one of Batman’s contacts said that the group were trying to summon something. Something really, really bad. Naturally, they had sent Booster and Beetle. It seemed more like a police matter, but the fact that anyone had been sent at all just proved that the Bat thought that the lead could turn up something serious; he even warned the two of them to use caution when investigating. 

“Hey, Beetle, look,” Booster whispered just loud enough for Ted to hear him, and pointed a few paces ahead and to the right – a faint, glowing red light was up ahead behind some trees. They moved closer carefully, trying to avoid tripping or making noise which was harder than it seemed, considering all of the broken stones and tree limbs and fallen leaves piled everywhere. 

Sure enough, there were a bunch of figures in robes around a pentagram, speaking in some long-dead language and chanting over eviscerated corpses. Organs were even piled up for a nice, horror-movie effect. Fighting the urge to lose his lunch, Booster pointed at the scene from his cover behind a crumbling mausoleum. Ted nodded, looking similarly disgusted by the scene. 

Luckily, these idiots didn’t really seem to know what they were doing, and they hadn’t completed their summoning ritual yet. 

 

“Zatanna and Constantine should both be relieved that they would never have to deal with that mess,” Ted commented, throwing his gloves into a biohazard chute in the bug. He wasn’t taking any chances with all the blood and gore that they had encountered while fighting that cult; especially considering how fresh those corpses were. 

“Why do we always get the shitty missions?” Booster was pouting now, as if he was already completely over the entire situation. 

Ted shook his head. Booster could bounce back from anything.


End file.
